


Pink

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's in Russia.  Tommy had a great idea to surprise him...but gets an even better idea while shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

I never claimed to be subtle. And I never said I was not an attention hoar. But when you are dating Adam most people don’t notice the pretty boy at his side. Especially when I am not as dramatic in my changes as he is.

Adam had already left to go to Russia some pre-concert shit. So I was bored and figured what the fuck. I might as well make Russia exciting.

I call up Sutan and we go shopping. Because if I am going to pull this off I so need his help.

He is pulling out dress after dressing holding it up to me. When he finds the perfect light pink strapless dress I know Adam is going to flip. The light pink tube dress with laces up the sides is just perfect. I go to try it on blushing as I walk out to show him.

“Perfect Tommy Joe! That man of yours is going to freak!”

“It almost shows my ass!”

“Honey that’s so the point!”

He picks out the black fishnet stockings. I giggle when he shows me the top with the black silk band and the pink bow.

“Pink?” I just shake my head. “Why do you have to use so much pink?”

“Because I know how hot Adam thinks you are in pink.”

That gets me thinking…we might have to add a stop to our trip before heading home.

Of course he picks out pink silk panties to go with it. That man has a silk obsession, not that I am complaining. He found pink hot panties that will ride just right on my hips. There is black lace around the top of the legs. On the left side there is a heart cut out with fish net underneath it.

When we go to the shoe store I about lose my mind. The boxes and boxes he wants me to try on is just nuts. And of course they are all pink or have pink somewhere.

When I put on the black Hello Kitty shoes with the pink bow I know what Sutan’s reaction will be.

I just didn’t expect the squeal to be quite so loud.

“YESSSSSSSSS!”

“Hello Kitty? Really man?”

“But you know they will look so sexy!”

“But Hello KITTY!”

“Adam will love them….pretty kitty.”

“I’m pretty sure that was cheating…let’s get them.”

~ ~ ~ ~

When we get into the car I just look over at Sutan.

“Yes Tommy Joe?”

“Ummm I wanna do one more thing. Can we make one more stop before you take me home?”

“Sure. Where are we going?”

I just grin as I give him the directions.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Tommy Joe Ratliff your hair is PINK!”

“Yes I know…and I love it!”

“You were just bitching at me about all this pink and you do that?”

“You’re the one that said Adam think’s I’m hot in pink. So it made sense to me!”

“You are so proud of yourself aren’t you?”

“Fuck yeah! He’s gonna flip!”

~ ~ ~ ~

I’m glad customs didn’t search my stuff. I was not sure how I was going to explain all the woman’s clothing and bed sheets in my luggage.

I spend the entire trip hiding my hair under one of Adam’s beanies that I stole from the house. I pull my hoodie up as well when I am off the plane. I need to hide my hair color from Adam until I am ready for him to see it.

~ ~ ~ ~

I get to the hotel and get the sheets changed to the silk pink ones I got just for Adam. I can’t wait for this. He needs some time to forget about everything but us and I’m sure this will do it.

I have the beanie on still but I have taken off the hoodie. It’s pulled down enough that you cannot see the pink hair that hides underneath.

I get everything I need and put in the bathroom. Heading back to the bed I send him a text with my room number and tell him to get his ass up here.

I jump when he knocks on the door. I was expecting him, but I’m still a little nervous about what I am about to do.

I pull him inside standing up on my toes to kiss him. When he pulls me towards him I melt to his side as he deepens the kiss.

“I missed you baby. But since when did you start to hide your pretty hair?”

I duck from him as he tries to take off the beanie.

“No touching!”

He follows me into the room until he sees the bed and just freezes.

“Tommy Joe what are you up to?”

I just pull him to the bed giving him my most innocent smile.

His lips are on mine as he pushes me onto the bed. Both of us are tumbling onto the sheets, never breaking the kiss. He slips his tongue past my lips colliding with mine.

We are both fighting to get our clothes off; the need for our skin to be touching is always overwhelming when we are together. I stand up to take off my boots and pants doing it ever so slowly.

When he sits on the bed I have him just where I want him. I push him down on to the bed climbing onto him and straddling his hips.

I attack his mouth as I slide my palms across his cock. Feeling it getting thicker until it is leaking and he is moaning into my mouth.

I lean into his ear running my tongue across the shell.

“Trust me baby boy?”

“Mmmm always…”

I sit up getting the pink fuzzy cuffs out of the drawer. Adam’s eyes widen at the sight of him and then haze over with lust.

“Tommmmy…”

“I’ll take care of you baby boy…don’t you worry.”

When I have him cuffed to the bed I grab the pink leather cock ring out of the drawer. Moving down his body I run the tip of my tongue across his slit licking up all the pre come. He moans as I grab the base of his cock. His breath hitches as he feels the leather on his skin.

I stand up taking in the sight of him. Leaning down to kiss him I whisper into his ear.

“Wait for me baby, I’ll be back soon.”

“Fuck…Tommy!”

I just smile at him as I walk into the bathroom.

~ ~ ~ ~

I take my time putting on my makeup. I put on soft pink lip gloss across my lips and a just a little black liner around my eyes. I fix my hair just right and then look over at the clothes.

Putting on the silk panties first my cock twitches as the silk fabric hugs it tight. I slid on the stockings that go up just past my knees. I still giggle a little at the little pink bows.

When I put the heels on it takes me a second to get my balance. I have not had a lot of time to practice walking in these, but I do pretty well. I turn to look in the full length mirror and it takes my breath away. I had no idea it was going to turn out this amazing.

I can hear Adam calling me from the other room. The need and desperation in his voice makes me smile.

I open the door and hear him before I can move.

“It’s about time. Tommy get your ass out here.”

I slide my foot out the door knowing he can see it from where he lies.

“Oh Fuck Tommy. You are going to be the death of me.”

I just giggle a little. I slide the rest of the way out the door. The moans and whimpers coming from Adam are almost too much.

“Tommy…you are all pink…your hair…”

“Like it baby boy?”

I can see his cock twitching at the image as he fights against the cuffs.

“Let me out of these so I can touch you.”

I got over releasing him. Before I can take a breath he is up and pushing me against the wall.

“Tommy you are fucking amazing you know that? And you look just fuckable.”

His eyes are darker than I have ever seen them as he attacks my mouth. Fucking my mouth he slides his thigh between my legs grinding into me and pushing me into the wall. Lifting my hands above my head and holding them there he is running his tongue down my neck until he reaches that spot that drives me wild. Sucking at the skin I can’t help but buck my hips into his moaning with desire.

Adam slides down my body until he is on his knees. Kissing my legs where the stockings stop and sliding a hand up my thigh.

“Silk Tommy?”

I just nod since I have seemed to have lost the ability to speak for a moment.

He is pushing the hem of the dress up until he can see the silk panties I have on.

When he sees the heart he just crooks an eyebrow at me.

“Thought ya might like it.”

When I feel his mouth against my cock thru the panties I know I have my answer.

He is pulling the panties down as he pushes the dress up over my hips. Taking my cock into his mouth until it hit his throat it makes my knees go weak.

“Need you Tommy…now”

“Please…”

Adam pulls me to the bed stopping only to take the pink panties off. He pushes me into the mattress climbing over me. He kisses me with need as our cocks rub together. The moans escaping from both of our lips are filling the room.

Reaching for the lube he is quickly slicking up his fingers and sliding two into me. Twisting them and then scissoring me open he adds another. I roll my hips into each thrust of his fingers begging for more.

He pulls his fingers out and just looks at me. The cock ring is still on making his cock thicker than I have ever seen it before. He reaches down taking it off before slicking up his throbbing cock.

Spreading my legs apart he thrusts into me stopping for a moment to let me adjust. He is thrusting over and over again as he grips at my shoulders. I run my hand up and down my cock meet him thrust for thrust.

“Fuck Adam. Need more. You like your boy in pink huh? Gonna fuck me into the mattress? Make it so everyone knows what I did tonight? C’mon give me everything ya got baby boy.”

His thrusts get more erratic until I am coming so hard I lose my breath. Spilling the warmness over both our stomachs I am calling out his name. Grabbing at my shoulders he pulls me up to him thrusting into me a few more times before moaning out my name as he comes.

Collapsing onto the bed we both lay there for some time. Adam looks over at me when he has finally returned from his high.

“Pink Tommy Joe?”

“Sutan says it makes you hot for me.”

“Sutan is an evil man. He’s right…but he is still evil.”

We get cleaned up and climb back to bed. As Adam puts his arm around me I can’t help but smile.

Tonight the pink was all for him. Tomorrow…will be different story.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see what Tommy wore check out these links:
> 
> Dress  
> http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Apparel/Dresses/Black-LaceUp-Eyelet-Tube-Dress-979571.jsp
> 
> Fishnets  
> http://www.lalalingerie.com/fishnet-stockings-with-handcuff-charms-pi-372.html
> 
> Shoes  
> http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/ShoesBoots/WedgesHeels/Hello-Kitty-Pink-Bow-Heel-176810.jsp
> 
> Panties  
> http://www.hottopic.com/hottopic/Apparel/UndiesBras/Undies/Pink-And-Black-Heart-Hot-Pants-179125.jsp


End file.
